


let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll

by junko (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, M/M, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could have locked the door behind you”, Steve says as he shuts the door, stamping his boots once on the ground and shrugging off his cloak. </p><p>The assassin in the room flicks his eyes at him but says nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me guess, someone stole your sweetroll

**Author's Note:**

> in which im a giant geeky nerd loser pfffltlfpt
> 
> its like midnight and i havent corrected this so pls tell me if i make mistakes!!

The Bee and the Barb is merry this evening. 

A Bard had traveled in a few nights ago, and was performing for the evening crowds – she isn't bad, either, which is good, and as such Maven hadn't had her thrown out of the city yet. The fire is crackling in the corner, Sapphire hasn't gotten into a fight with Marcurio yet, and the guards arere keeping their distance. 

At one of the tables, sipping a mug of mead, a tall Nord sits hunched over his table, head propped up on his hand, looking bored out of his mind. A dark blue hood is pulled over his head, half-falling off. For all appearances, he seems to be dozing.

Steve Rogers lets his eyes wander back and forth, sharp, taking in everything going on. There is a new recruit of the Guild's eyeing him from the corner, and he smirks. No sneak has ever managed to get the jump on him but one. 

At the next table over, the Lioness and her partner are talking – loudly. They still haven't understood the whole, “keep your head down in Riften” thing, but Steve couldn't hold it against them honestly. He hadn't understood it himself until well into adulthood, and you could argue that he isn't still that good at following it.

He sighs and finishes his mug, getting up and adjusting his hood. He bids the other tavern-goers goodnight and leaves the inn with a sure stride.

The guard stationed at the market square nods to him as he passes.

“Any news in town, sister?” Steve asks, casual.

“The old lady from the orphanage has been killed,” the guard replies, shouldering her shield. “I don't doubt the children are better off for it.”

“You said it,” Steve states dryly. He has little good memories of his time at Honorhall, and none of them include Grelod the Kind. “Have a good night,” he adds, and the guard returns the farewell as he starts down the road.

He walkes along the boardwalk, his boots leaving heavy footsteps on the slightly-rotted wood, crossing through the town until he reaches the door of his house. Unsurprisingly, the door is unlocked. 

“You could have locked the door behind you”, Steve says as he shuts the door, stamping his boots once on the ground and shrugging off his cloak. 

The assassin in the room flicks his eyes at him but says nothing, mouth still hidden behind the red cowled mask of his family.

Steve sighs and crosses the floor to the intruder and goes about unbuckling the hood.

“Hey,” Bucky says when he is done, smile wry and eyes warm.

“Hey yourself.” Steve lifts an eyebrow at him, the side of his mouth quirking up. “You wouldn't happen to know about what happened to the old hag from the orphanage, would you?”

“Me?” The assassin bats his eyelashes. “I don't think I like what you're insinuating, mister knight.” 

They look at one another and both burst out laughing. They peel themselves out of their armor and leathers, hanging up hidden weapons and putting away papers and keys. Bucky makes salted venison for dinner, and afterward Steve leads him to bed.

It is very domestic, all things considered. 

/ / / / /

Steve remembers being a kid at Honorhall, and, well. 

His mother was a Breton, his father a Nord. Constance Michel always said that it was his Breton side showing, that it was the reason why he was so small as a child, but the other children called him milk-drinker all the same. He was sick too often, and could rarely play outside with them, instead coughing up his lungs alone inside.

Things started looking up for him again when he was nine, and Bucky came to the orphanage. He was the son of an Imperial Legionnaire, who was travelling in route to Solitude when his father died. 

Bucky taught him how to fight, how to stick up for himself, how to pick his battles, how to breathe.

He used to sneak out to the marketplace to get Steve charcoals and parchment paper so he could draw, and at nighttime he would crawl into bed next to him and hold his wheezing, heaving chest. 

Bucky was every single one of Steve's good memories from Honorhall Orphanage.

Now, things have changed so much that everything is the same. Steve is no longer tiny, not since Archmage Erskine's experiments. Bucky's left arm has been ripped off and replaced and reforged – it is made of smooth, lightweight steel, the best enchanted Stark Armor available. (He complains that it makes his job harder, but Steve knows he's lying.) 

Things have not changed any more than that. 

Steve still gets into fights he shouldn't, and he still carries charcoal and parchment in his pockets. Bucky still crawls into bed with Steve – when they're both together, which is rare enough these days – and wraps himself around him to sleep. 

Steve goes on quests, finds hidden relics, discovers ancient resting places. Bucky kills people for a living. Both of them forget to buy butter.

Life goes on.

/ / / / /

Sometimes, Steve comes back from his quests and lets his shield drop to the floor as he staggers through the door. He heals faster than Bucky, and Bucky heals faster than most, so he always knows that it isn't from injury that he suffers.

Steve curls into himself, tries to make himself small as possible, and Bucky sighs because the world is a horrible place. He knows better than anyone how people take advantage of the political unrest, of the uprising, to create monsters. After all, he is one of them.

On those nights, he wraps around Steve like they did as children, presses kisses against his back and whispers nonsense into his hair until he relaxes and falls asleep. 

In the morning, they fuck lazily and sloppily, and Steve makes coffee in the fireplace like they did when they were soldiers, and Bucky grins and toasts him with his mug. 

/ / / / / 

Sometimes, a tiny woman with brilliant red hair appears on their doorstep, and Bucky disappears with her for days or weeks or months. She introduces herself with a different name every time – sometimes she is Natalia, sometimes she is Natasha, and sometimes she is Natalie – but Bucky calls her Nat, and she is friendly behind her frightening demeanor. 

Sometimes, she appears on their doorstep for no reason other thank to sleep in their guest room or to eat their food. Sometimes, she decides to take it upon herself to train Steve in combat.

The next time he sees her he tells her that she indirectly saved his life. She laughs, and says that it is a first for her. 

/ / / / / 

Steve and Bucky join the legion as soon as they turn eighteen. Steve is turned away, Bucky is promoted to Sergeant. The two regretfully part ways, and Steve takes to training with vigor. 

In the end, it is Archmage Erskine who takes an interest in him and offers to solve his problem, and Steve becomes the first super-knight. He is also the only one alive.

So he joins the Legion a second time around, to learn that his friend has been captured by a Stormcloak squad, and Steve breaks into their Fort single handed to pull Bucky and the other soldiers out.

Bucky is strapped to a rusty table in a torture chamber, mumbling to himself when Steve finds him.

“I thought you were dead,” he whispers, relieved.

“I thought you were smaller,” and Bucky stares at him like he is the stars in the sky.

Steve half-carries him out of the crumbling fort, and Bucky loops his arms around his neck, over-dramatic, and kisses the life out of him for it.

/ / / / / 

Bucky falls to his death during a mission near Pale Pass.

Steve kills every Stormcloak soldier in the area and returns home to Riften.

In the end, the memories are too much for him, so he goes questing, throws himself into it until all that is left of him is the Stalhrim shield. He loses even his name, being called 'Captain' instead.

During this time, he fights alongside a werewolf and a thunder-mage, an archer and an assassin with flaming red hair who does not give her name, alongside the Iron Man with his enchanted armor. He thinks he might be thawing, bit by bit.

/ / / / /

In the end, he returns home to Riften, and he enters his home to find a cold metal arm around his neck and a dagger to his throat. The fight is short and brutal, and his attacker is quick-silver fast, but Steve rips his mask off.

“Bucky?” he asks, thunderstruck.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” the assassin asks. 

Steve doesn't have the heart to actually fight back. 

It takes a number of potions and spells, quantities of tears and sweat and blood and colorful swears to bring Bucky's memory back. He assumes that Steve will hate him, for what he has done, for what he was forced to do, but. 

Steve is too stupidly in love to be able to hate Bucky, no matter what he does, and when he tells him this Bucky's voice gets strangled as he calls him a punk and crushes him in his embrace.

/ / / / /

Bucky bops Steve on the nose with the tip of his metal finger. It is warm.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asks. The bedroom is dark, lit only by a tiny sliver of moonlight, but they both see well enough in the dark.

Steve wants to trace the contour of his lips, the dip of his eyebrows, the shape of his nose. “I was remembering, is all,” he says.

Bucky rolls over onto his stomach and crawls over Steve, draping himself across his body and breathing against his ear.

“Let me distract you,” he offers.

Steve grins, and they are different and yet the same, and history repeats itself, and they may be knights and assassins and soldiers but they remain forever two dumb kids in love from Riften who can never stay out of trouble. 

He bats his eyelashes at Bucky. “What are you insinuating?” he repeats, mocking.

Bucky doesn't back down or laugh, instead grinning that dangerous grin he gets before a kill. “Let me show you,” he breathes, and Steve doesn't talk much after that.

/ / / / /

In the morning, Nat is sitting next to the fire, making porridge and cleaning her daggers. Steve smacks a kiss on Bucky's cheek as the two of them set off for their contract. “Have a nice day at work, honey,” he says sweetly, trying not to laugh.

Bucky flips him off cheerfully and closes the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! pls feel free to leave a comment telling me if you enjoyed it, or come hang out with me at 'ladydent' on tumblr or 8tracks!


End file.
